Revenge
by Rail Williams
Summary: The Nations find them selves locked in a room with nothing but the clothes on their backs. they dont know how they got there but they know they have to get out of there, fast. Rating may change due to Gore maybe . Fem and Male Nations!
1. Kidnapped!

Hello all this a Demon Piper and Bio Hazard Collaboration! Soo, this is basically what a week off and some catching up with your cousin lead to, lus being the total Otakus that we are! Hope you enjoy! Just incase some of you dont know the human names of these characters (to which soe are not official) heres a list of them! (not all of them )  
**Anyhow this was posted To Demon Pipers page, because we couldnt post it to Fanfiction until Today (the 8th) put now here it is again, and here shall it no telling whe we shall update AT all, or who will be update. We appreciate reviews, it keeps us going, and keep it at constructive critisism****if you have anything to say**, **we wont take any flames at all. Remember to keep it polite, We're all friends here**  
Fem!  
Fem Italy= Felicia Fem Romania = Sonria Belarus=Natalia  
Fem Germany= Monica Fem Canada = Maddiline/Maddie  
Fem Japan= Sakura Fem America = Amelia/ Amy  
Liechtenstein= Lili Ukraine= Katyusha  
Male!  
Ludwig = Germany Russia = Ivan France = Francis Lithuania= Toris Prussia=Gilbert  
Felicino = Italy America = Alfred Greece=Heracles Romania= Sorin  
Kiku= Japan England = Arthur Canada=Matthew Poland=Feliks  
Switzerland= Vash

We dont own Hetalia! And WE appologize for any OOCness, we're just doing the best we can! Now Begin!

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The German shouted, gaining everyones attention. Everyone looked towards him, stopping what they were doing. Before Ludwig had interupted them, Amelia and Alfred had been watching Francis and Arthur strangle eachother, taking vote on who would win this time, while Maddie was trying to get them to stop fighting, but with her soft voice no one could hear her. Kiku sense the mood and refrained from speaking, And Vash was trying to get him to speak up for a change, before he beat him with his piece prize, Ivan was trying to get Heracles to become one with him, but the nation was asleep yet again. "We're here to discuss about Gobal Warming, not whatever you dumkoffs are Talking about!" He yelled.

he rumbed his temple slightly, feeling the migraine worsen. " I think its time for a break" He sighed sitting down again, whislt everyone else began to scatter about. Alfred raced out the door, Arthur nagging him the whole way about calming himself down, Francis following just to annoy him. Matthew sighed, hugging Kuma close to him. " I shoud justleave now eh?" he aske looking down at the bear. "Who are you?" "Im Canada!" "im bored..." "of course you are" He sighed standing up, exiting the door. Vash and Heracles Exited as well, closing thedoor behind them.

Maddie sat back down in her seat, which was right next to te door, fingers drumming along the arms of the chair, letting her mind wander about. She loked up at the celing, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, the murmurs of conversations in the room becoming silent. _Click  
_She jumped up at the sound, looking around her to see if anyon else had heard the noise. _What was...must have been my imagination_. Her indigo eyes wandered about the room, falling upon a man in a black trenchcoat, his face covered by the gas mask he wore and his hat. _When did he get in here?_she thought, alarmed. "Hey! who are you?" Maddie shouted, but her soft voice wouldnt allow her to become as loud as it was intended.

he pulled out a suitcase opening it up, and suddenly gass rolled onto the floor, causing the countries closest to begin coughing, falling to the floor. "Where's it coming from!" some shouted. Amelia looked up over to where it was coming from. "Hey! Who are you!" she shouted over her coughing fits. "Close that thing man!" She ran over to the man, trying to close the suitcase, only to get a face full of it. Betwen her coughs, maddie could see her sister collapse to the ground, then she to began to fall into the cold darkness.

Amelia groaned as she awoke, but kept her eyes closed, feeling her surroundings. She felt cold and beat up, She could feel the bruise forming around her hip bone. The floor was cold and solid like cement. she moved her legs slightly, both where fine, but the noise echoed, which ment ther was either nothing in the room, or this was one big room. She groaned again sitting up, looking around. The room, as expected, was completly dark, she could barely even see with her eyes adjusted. But she could feel the presence of others in the room, non-threatening.

She looked to her right and saw the outline of a person, and it looked awefully close to Maddie. "Ugh..whose all alive?" she asked, her words bouncing off the walls. one by one they go up, groaning about their aches and pains. By the sound of it, all those who had ben in the room were here. Suddenly a bright light filled their vision, only to dim,the light itself was very dim in any case. Amelia stood to her feet, wobbling slightly, going over to her twin to help her up. Suddenly A staticlikenoise, along with a loud shriek, making the nations cover their ears. "Ve~ what was that!" Felicia panicked, going in search of Monica. The shrieking and static soon stopped, filling the air with only the humm of the intercom to keep the room from finding silence.

"Greetings Nations" a familiar tener voice filled the room, silencing the murmurs of the nations. "You must be wondering why you are here by now." You could almost hear the smirk in his voice, as well as feel it. "The answer is simple," He paused, tauntng them. Foot steps echoed in the background, creating an uneasy tension. "To pay for the the cruelty you've displayed so often" that broke the nations silence. "What Cruelty?" "We havn't done anything wrong!" They shouted, but the voice meerly laughed, so cold it even chilled Natalia to the bone. "What Cruelty?" the voice laughed, "What cruelty! Dont Play dumb with me!" The voice was practically screeching, causing the Nations to whince. Maddie looked over to her left, seeing Lili, curled into a ball. Carefully, to not frighten her, she step over to her then stat beside her, placing a gentle hand on the shaking nations shoulders, squeezing slightly. "You know Exactly wha-" suddenly the voice quieted. There were two voices this time, whispering harshly but still unheard.

"Nations," the voice was different now,a bit higher pitched. "Prepare for the worst" Silence filled once more. soft weeping was heard,the nations turning their heads toward lili. "Hey are you allright ther sweetie pie?" Amelia asked going over to the girl, sitting on the ground infront of her. suddenly the nations swarmed her, trying t off thir comfort. "N-n-o! Stop stop!" She shriekd in her tiny voice, her breathing becoming faster, scooting herself back away from the group, but they just seemed to get closer. "please, please i-..i cant breathe i-" her words were beggining to mesh together.

"Back away from her you dumkoffs!" Monica shouted, Holding Felicia close to her. The others looked to her, before backing awayslowly, besides Maddie, who'd resummed her position in comforting her, Lili's tears flowing freely now. "T-thank you" She hiccuped. "What kind of a prank is this?" Amlia asked, who at somepoint remembered she'd had her phone on her, and was recording this, but really she hadnt even pressed play as of yet. "Okay guys, play times over! you got us really good!" She shouted, hoping those on the otherside would waited a moment before sighing, leaning against the wall. Her phone had about 15% battery, and it was fading. "I dont think they can hear us Amy" Maddie said softly, now having an arm around Lili, who was leaning agaisnt her, face burried into her shoulder. Her weeping had subsided, but now her small body was shaking.

Amelia tossed her phone up and down in her hand, bored. She figured that they'd be out of there soon enough, no cause for alarm. Something flashed infront of her eyes. "hm?" she looked up, looking in the direction it came from, seeing nothing. _Must be my imagination_ She thought to herself. She looked down at the floor, seeing if there was anything interesting enough to catch her floor slowly began to dissappear, leaving a black abyss in its heart beat faster, _what?...Wheres the...floor..?_ She looked back up, to see if anyone else had noticed. The others were surrounding Germany, probably trying to figure a way out. It looked as though they were failing miserably as their voices rose in anger and annoyance. Maddie was still With little Lili, unconvinced that the small nation was really allright. Her body began to quake, as she looked away from the scene, to the one infront of her. A ghostly white figure apeard, a menacing aura surrounding it immidiatly. **Amelia...**it called. She scoted away from it. "N-no..." it came closer to her.

Maddie looked up over at her sister. She couldn't curently see her face but knew she was scooting away. Shrugging, she paied no mind to it. _Just Amy being Amy_ she thought.  
Amelia scooted back into a corner, th ghouls coming closer to her. Her finger slipped on her phone pressing the play button. Tears streamed down her face as one more ghost joined, Rocking back and forth, she began whispering "A- Artie, please come save me, please- God I'm scared, please please please!" She hicuped. "I-I don't know what to do! their going to get me! Oh God, Artie, please don't let them, please!" She was practically sobbing now, fear overpowering her "Go away, please go away." she whispered. She nearly dropped her phone, which she was currently clinging to, but managed to slip out of her sweaty hands. She looked down at it picking it back up. _Text Message sent_ the screen said, but she didn't pay any attention to that. Then, as suddenly as they came, the ghosts were gone, The floor had returned to its normality, and the disoriented feel had washed away. She whimpered slightly, wondering if the ghosts were really gone, or if they were playing tricks on her. She whipped her tears with her hands, trying to calm her racing heart. _Wha... What just happened...?_

"Hmm, Madiline hasn't made it home yet. That's so unlike her. Should I call her, Kumakito?" Matthew asked his pet bear, clinging to it like a vice from worry about his female half.  
"Who?" The bear asked as it looked up at it's master of centures. In all that time, they could never remember each others name.  
"Madiline, the female personification of Canada."  
"Who?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Im Hungry."  
Mattie mummbled to himself, "Of course you are."  
Matthew sighed, annoyed with Kuma. Was it realy so hard to remember his name? Honestly, it's one of the most common names! He shook his head. That was something he could focus on later. He picked up his cellphone and called her number. The phone went straight to voicemail. "Now thats really strange. Maybe Francis has seen her." he reasoned. Francis would probably be easier to contact through skype, so Mattie fired up his dinosaur of a Mac and waited. Twenty minutes later, he logged into his account on skype and noticed that everyone who left the meeting early was logged in. He called Francis and he picked up instantly.

"You Damn Wanker!"  
"Alo! Ah! mon Petite Matthieu!"  
" Alo Papa"  
"Vous semblez troublée! Tell Papa All about it!"  
The British voice sounded again"Wanker who are you taking to?" Then England Appeared on the screen. "Matthieu! He is troubled!" Francis cried dramatically. Arthur resisted the urge to smack Francis. "What seems to be troubling you lad? Alfred forgot who you wer again?" Matthew frowned. "N-no, Maddie, she's manquant" He stuttered quietly. Francis Rolled his eyes,"He said that our cher Maddie has gone missing! I taught you français long ago! apply it!"  
"Shut it Frog!"  
"A-any way, i was wonderingif she was there?"  
Arthur shook his head, "Sorry Lad, she's not here, Perhaps shes with Amelia?"  
Francis nodded his head. "Oui! ah you are so cute when you worry!" He was rewarded with another smack. " You know, come to think of it, Amelia hasnt bugged me since the meeting. Rather odd..." A Small fanfare was played, Causing the Frecnh man to ook down. "Ah it seems Gilbert wants to join the call" he moved his mouse over to the 'add to call' button and Matthew receved the notice as Gilbert and Romaina's face appered on the screen next to Fancis and Arthur's.  
"Hello to all! The King of awesome has graced your presence!" Glibrid flew around in the background.

"Yo"  
"Whats up Gilbert?" Matthew asked softly.  
" Im looking For West! He hasnt come home! Neither has Female West!"  
"Ya, And Sorina hasnt come home either"  
"This is totaly unawesome! i havent been able to crack through Germanys lock on his beer Cabinet, or break into his valt full of porn, this is totaly unawesome ! the Awesome me needs his beer and porn!" Romania just rolled his eyes in responce to his friends selfishness.  
"Do you care about your brother/ sister at all?" The brunette sighed. "I need my own computer..."  
"Gentlemen," England cut in, "Something very strange is going on and I suggest we investigate."  
"How do you expect we do thay Eyebrows?"  
Arthur glared at him, but said nothing about it. "WE start at the scene of the crime"  
"W-Whoa, A crime Arthur?" Matthew questioned," Isnt that taking it a bit far?"  
"Well, its better to be safe than sorry lad" At that moment 'Sexy back' By Justin Timberlake started playing. Arthur Turn about three different shades of red, and he took out his phone. "What wasthat Arthur! Kesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed. "Shut it, wanker!" He opened the message. "It seems to be A message from Amelia, A video message"  
"PRobably explaining where they are right?

"I dont know,lets find out" He pressed play, and turned the volume as loud as they could get.  
The sounds of a woman crying came up_**."A- Artie, please come save me, please- God I'm scared, please please please!" **_It was Amelia! Crying! _She Hardly ever cries!_ England thought. _She hasnt Called me by Artie in a long time, Just Iggy or England_. He looked over at the Frenchman who knew that just as well as he did, he had te same mask of concern. _**"I-I don't know what to do! their going to get me! Oh God, Artie, please don't let them, please!" **_She was practically Sobing by now. _The Hero doesnt cry! _ he imagined she'd say if he ever confronted her about this. _**"Go away, please go away." **_And then it ended. Silence followed after. " That was...Totaly unawesome.." Gilbert said quietly, for the first time ever. Matthew couldnt hold the tears back, had something so terrible really happened to his sister?What about Maddie and the others? Romania remaind silent as ever. "Now we really have an issue on our hands gentlemen."


	2. The Search Begins

Just in case those of you are confused as to who is trapped in the room (soetimes i even find myself confused, and thi wll be updated so keep a look out see if it changes, we're not perfect you know)  
Those trapped inside are  
Lili, Amelia, Maddie, Belarus, Felicia, Feli, Sakura,Kiku, Monica, Ludwig,and Sorina.

* * *

It was around twenty minutes later that alfred called, looking for Amelia. Arthur told him of the situation, but of course the hero had to ask "ARe you sure you didnt kidnap her Iggy? I know your nuts about her" Arthur turned red, and coughed,"I am no such thing! This is a very serious matter" He palyed the clip Alfreds smile immediatly vanishd. The clip ended with silence again. "What can i do to help?"  
"First off, any ideas on where she may be?"  
"At some theaer watching a horror movie?"  
"That doesnt explain where mein less awesome than me bruder und sister went!"

Amelia whipped her tears off, going back towards the Maddie. Maddie looked up," Amy? Are you okay?" she looked geniunly conerned. Lili looked up from her place, her face tear stained. Amelia put on that fake smile, immitating her normal one." Course im fine! The Heroine is always fine!" She cried,"Im just wondering why we're really here" her smile faded. MAdie could read her twin iek a book, knew her like the back of her hand. She could tell Amelia was lying, but made no comment about it. Amelia knew Maddie knew, _I'll tell her later _ She thought. She thanked her twin with her eyes. _I have a feeling she'll tell me later_ Maddie thought. "Does anyone know how long we've been here?" Sakura asked looking towards Ludwig who shook his head, indicating he didnt know. " A fwe hours by my gues" Amelia stated her voice more serious than normal. "How can you tell?" Sornia asked. "The gas wasnt powerful enough to knock us out for days" MAddie smiled, her sisters inner geek was startig to show. " I think this is a very serious situation we're in" She said. "Ve~ I wonder who has us here?" Feli Questioned, sitting beside his Ludwig. "Who Indeed..Well While we're here we should get a bearing of our surroundings, Amelia, take the West side, Sorina take the East, Sakura take the South, and i shall take the North." they all nodded their heads going to their targetd places.

Lili watched as they did, her eyes landing on Natalia, who had been oddly quiet this whole time. "Are you allright now?" a soft voice asked her. She looked up, her green eyes landing in soft indigo. She realized her position and got up. "O-oh im so sorry! Yes, I'm fine, please excuse me!" She babbled. Maddie smiled," Oh, its fine Lili, long as your allright" the girl nodded. "Yes im much better now"

"How's the South side look Sakura?" Ludwig called. "there is nothing here but a few chains and a small cage. No windows at all" She called back. "There is nothin here either but the same things you mntioned. I wonder what used to be here?"  
"Theres a door here!" Amelia called. "But its locked saddly, other then that, theres not much here other than...Is that blood?" She shriekd. "Amelia calm yourself!" Ludwig barked. Maddie sighed, then looked down at Lili," Im afraid im going to have to go calm down my sister" She said, Lili just nodded her head. Maddie stood up, rushing over to her sister, placing an arm around her. "Theres Litterally nothing here on the East side" Sorina said, as they all rejoined the group.

However, Amelia and Maddie stayed behind, sitting on the cool ground. "What was up with you Earlier" She whispered. "Nothing like i said the-" "Cut the crap Amy" she said seriously. "Okay, but you have to promise you wont laugh" Maddie rolled her eyes. " I promise"  
"Pinkie promise"  
"Amy!"  
"Pinkie promise!"  
She looped her pinkie around Amelia's, feeling ridiculous, "I pinkie promise"  
Amelia nodded, now somewhat please. she wrung her hands nervously, then rubbed them together as if she were cold. "Right, well, i was standing there right?" "Right" "WEll, the floor just kind of, dissappeared" "What?" " I was still standing, but the flor was gone, it was so weird! then this ghost appeared. IT scared me so bad maddie, i tried getting away, but i was trapped in a corner, then the thing just dissappeared" Amelia went back to wringing her hands as her tale ended, looking back up at Maddie, looking for signs of what she thought on all of this. IT wasnt any help to her that She was playing poker faced. "Aw, now you jsut think I'm stupid, more so than normal" "No, no! i dont think that, i think that we need to get you out of here before your mind really starts playing tricks on you" Her twin simply nodded. They both stood up again, about to go join the others, until Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder. "And for the record Amy," she took her twins hand in hers, squeezing slightly," I dont think you stupid, you just have a huge imagination" "Same difference," She sighed. "No its not, just some people just dont know what to say to your imagination" she sighed. "Sometime i actually come up with good stuff MAddie, really good stuff, but they dont listen, all they hear is me talk about heroes, those are just examples!" MAddie squeezed her hand again. " I know, maybe, someday they'll get it" "Maybe.." Amelia didnt question how they got off topic so quick, since she had a tendancy to do so anyway, bt she was thankful she did, it felt liek the world was off her shoulder, or atlast one of them was.

"Say where did those North American twins go?" Sornia asked. Lili was the on who spoke up. "She went to go calm down Amelia" "Figures" "Hey America! And...uhh...uhh..." "Canada?" "Yeah! Canada! Get back over here!" both girls appeared out of the Shadows, holding hands as they were often seen doing, when they weret fighting or in meetings. They joined the circle around the light.

Francis and Arthur waited alone outside the meeting room for several minutes before anyone actually showed up. The first was Alfred, dressed in normal Jeans and a grey T-shirt, with the name 'Metallica' on it, with his trademark bomber jacket completing his outfit. "Hey dudes! sorry I'm late, it took me a while to- Dude, whats with the outfit?" Alfred asked, dumb-founded at Arthurs tan trenchcoat and matching hat. "Oh just something i had lying around, Watson" "Who?" "Nevermind git" He sighed in slight annoyance. He heard multiple footsteps comingtoward him, causing him to look up, around Alfred. Sorin, Gilbert, Heracles, and Vash had arrived. "What are Switzerland, and Greece doing here mon ami?" Francis questioned.

"It appears that Sakura, Kiku, and Lili are missign as well"  
"Exactly, i will kill whoever has taken her" Vash said, more out of worry than anything, but he didnt bring his piece prize for no reason. "So whats our plan Holmes?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed slightly, then exclaimed," So you do remeber the stories!"  
"Arthur, pay attention" Francis sighed, Arthur nodded his head, while muttering a "shut it frog"  
"Anyways, the plan?" Vash said impatiently.  
"Right then,Alfred you have the kes to open the doors yes?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, keys swinging around his fingers. "Yup" he walked over to the door, working on the lock. "Where we saw all of them before they went missing?" "The Meeting room" greece said slowly. "Your positive?" "Ja, of course he is!" suddenly they were aware of footteps coming toward them. A blonde with glasses, dark blue fitting jeans,green shirt, and a red Canadian sweatshirt, carrying a small bear, running towards them. "Im so sorry i got lost and Kuma...whats his face was being stubborn and, why are you all looking at me like that?" He panted out, holding Kuma close to him. "Who are you?" it asked, and Matthew sighed. "Im Canada, your owner" "Whatever" "Oh Matthieu! So glad you could Join us!" Francis welcomed. Artur Nodded his head. "Yes, welcome, so glad you could join us" Arthur said witha voice filled with guilt. Though he knew that he wasnt the only one who forgot who Matthew was.

They heard the sound of a door opening. Turning they saw alfred had finally managed to get the key in. "Once Inside, we must search the room, Vash see if you can get into the security cameras, see if we can find out what happened" VAsh nodded his head, and they all proceeded inside, Vash going off with Greece. Francis tried opening the door. " Merde, its locked" Francis sighed, looking to Alfred. "Break it down" Arthur ordered, but Alfred looked unsure. "You're sure Artie?" Artur groaned at the nickname, but decided that it woudl be a better time to deal with later. "Yes, i'm sure git" Alfred nodded his head, and prepped himself lsightly before kicking the door. the gas imidiatly rolled out. "Cover your mouths and noses!" Alfred yelled over his coughs, using his jacket to filter it out. HE ran to the nearest windows opening them up. The gas rolled out quickly until there was only some on the ground, but it would be gone soon enough. "What the blood hell was that?" Arthur coughed out. "Knock out gas by the looks of it" Alfred adjusted his glasses. "Who would do such a thing, pourquoi?" he asked. "That was totaly unawesome! Who would gass a bunch of nations?" Gilbert asked. Sorin shrugged,"Someone who wants something bad enough he'd actually put nations at risk" "That doesnt narrow down our list any" Matthew sighed. "I'll go check and see if Vash has found anything" Sorin offered, wandering off with Prussia.  
"What do we do?" Matthew asked Arthur, who looked back in the room, seeing if it was safe enough. "We search the rest of the room for clues"

* * *

Well thats it for this Chapter, anyhow if there are any mistakes, Please let us know! and dont forget to review! it will bring the third chapter faster!


End file.
